


Annoyance

by sunnysolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, a second one!, but he means well don’t blame him, nico is annoying, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysolace/pseuds/sunnysolace
Summary: Nico chose the wrong person to push into the mud during Capture the Flag.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBoy/gifts).



> hi!! ik i posted today but i got an ask to write a second tickle fic abt nico and percy, and who would i be to say no? enjoy! and constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

Nico had been testing Percy all day long.

Starting from when Nico kept bugging Percy at breakfast for him to help the younger demigod steal some weird rocks from the wood nymphs so that he could “try this new trick my dad told me about, please Percy it’ll be so fun exciting >:(!”, up the about an hour ago where Nico had “accidentally” pushed him into a pile of sticky mud during Capture the Flag, causing the son of Poseidon to not only end the game in loss, but the end it absolutely covered with mud.

After Percy took a shower and cleaned himself up, it was about 6pm. He decided to himself that he had some time before dinner started, and that he should pay his dear friend Nico a visit in his cabin.

Percy walked a few yards over to the Hades cabin and opened the door up, finding Nico di Angelo standing a few feet away, occupied with folding some clothes and putting them away in a dresser drawer. He looked up at Percy with not a sense of surprise to be found, closing the drawer and standing up with his hands placed causally in his hips.

“Oh, hey Percy, what’s up?”, Nico asked, casually but not without an air of expectancy.

“Not much, man. What about you?”, Percy replied smoothly, walking over to Nico’s bed and sitting down, leaning back on his arms casually. 

Nico looked confused for a second and sat down next to him, leaving a good 6 inches between them. “Well you came into my cabin, so I would assume it’s for a reason.”, he said, looking up at Percy.

Percy looked over at Nico for a few moments before turning his head back to it’s forward position. “I just wanted to talk about Capture the Flag earlier,”, he said shrugging, “you know, the game where you shoved me into the mud.”, he finished swiftly turning his head over to the Hades son besides him, leaning his neck and slightly raising his eyebrows to let him know he meant business.

Nico let out a toothy grin and shrugged cheekily, “What is there to be said about it? The fact you can’t take a shove isn’t my fault.”, he replied, turning his head over to look over at Poseidon’s son, who had kept his face in the same position but now had narrowed his eyes to Nico’s sly comment. 

“Y’know you can’t just go around pushing people, it’s not very nice of you.”, Percy semi joked, still looking at Nico but moving his head back into a casual position.

“Oh really?”, Nico asked, leaning his face over to be an inch of two from Percy’s shoulder. “And, pray tell, what consequences will I face for doing so?”

Percy genuinely pondered for a few seconds, before smiling to himself and turning to Nico, leaving a small distance between their faces. “Hmm, maybe.....this, perhaps?”, he said with a light tone to it, as he quickly reached over to grab each side of Nico’s waist and started squeezing it at lightning speed.

Nico’s face for a split second showed a look synonymous with anger, before he started writhing trying to get out of Percy’s grip. A struggle went on between the two that eventually ended up with Percy on top, who was now prodding at Nico’s stomach, and the aforementioned boy trapped underneath him with forced giggles spilling out of him.

Nico tried to push Percy off him but this backfired completely for him as the latter grabbed his rights wrist and held it above his head and he trapped the other one down by his side with his knee.

“Percehehe wahahait I’m sorry about earlieheher, just get off.”, Nico pleaded through giggles, even though Percy wasn’t tickling him at the moment. 

“You know....”, Percy said with a joking tone to it, “I could do that but....I think this is more fun, don’t you think?”, he smiled and he started fluttering his fingers in Nico’s underarm, and the effect was instantaneous.

Nico screamed and bucked up, hoping to throw Percy off him somehow, but to no avail. Percy dragging his fingers up to the part of the arm that was just on top of the armpit and then dragging it back down, proceeding the movement with some scratches to the hollows. This sent Nico into hysterics. He was cackling at this point, barely even able to talk through his bubbling laughter. 

Not wanting to overheat the poor boy, Percy returned to his stomach and started squeezing there, causing screams and giggles from the “lord of darkness”. 

“You know what, Nico, I think you are having fun with this,”, Percy instigated, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so big!”

“PFFAHAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHAHASE!”, Nico barely sputtered through his laughter, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Percy decided to move lower down his body.

Somehow, the son of Poseidon was able to end up sitting on top of Nico’s knees, with his back turned to the cackling Hades’ son’s face. He started squeezing at his calves, causing Nico to scream bloody murder with laughter. He tried the hit Percy’s back to knock him off his legs, but he couldn’t reach and even if he could, he was too weakened by laughter to do any serious damage.

Nico’s shoes and socks were already off since he was in the comfort of his own cabin, and Percy decided ‘why not take advantage of this?’. He grabbed both of Nico’s ankles with one arm and put the other one in position.

He felt Nico’s legs stiffen in his grip, “Percy, wait, wait, listen, I’m really sorry about Capture the Flag earlier, just get off and let’s call it a day, okay?”, Nico pleaded, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Percy turned around for a moment to look at Nico, “You could’ve just said that in the beginning, but noooo, you had to be an snarky about it. Well guess what, this is what happens to snarky teenagers.”, he said with mock seriousness before turning back around.

“Percy wait plEEEHHEHAHAHA!”, Nico screamer with laughter as Percy fluttered his fingers on Nico’s soles. Percy smiled with dangerous satisfaction as he got rougher with his finger movements, causing Nico to buck and jerk and do whatever he could do to try and get out of Percy’s grip. Bad thing for Nico, he was trying to get of the grip of a man that had once held the world on his shoulders. Needless to say, he was gonna be stuck there a while.

“HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHP PFAHAHAHAHA!”, Nico squealed as Percy started digging into the area underneath his toes.

“Just apologize earlier and I’ll stopppp.”, Percy said with a voice that Nico wasn’t if he could trust or not. But at this point, Nico would do anything to get the maddening sensation in his feet to stop. 

“SORREHEHEHEAHA IMEHAHAHA SORREHEHEHEHE!”, Nico screamer as Percy started running his running his fingers up and down Nico’s arches at marathon speed.

“Uh huh,”, Percy said like he was occupied with studying a boring book, “okay. Now say Percy is the best demigod ever.”, he said, turning around to see Nico’s face that had turned raspberry pink with laughter.

“JUHUHEHEHSTEHEHE STAHAHAHPHEHE!”, Nico cackled as his laughter started to go silent, his shoulders practically vibrating with laughter. 

Percy decided to have some mercy on him, and he stopped his fingers’ movements and climbed off Nico’s leg. He turned around to have a good look at latter, who looked hilariously different with the sudden turn of events.

Nico’s hair was an absolute mess, without a strand left in proper place. His eyes were watery with laughter and his face was still bright pink, but the one thing Percy noticed the quickest was the ‘I’m gonna kill you but I’m gonna do it later cause I don’t have enough energy to do it now’ smile plastered on Nico’s face. 

The ghost king sat up and gave Percy an angry look, “That was so uncalled for, Jackson. I hope you know that from now on I’ll push you into the mud every chance I get.”

Percy was already at the door by the time Nico had spat out his half-hearted threat, “Yeah have fun with that, I’d love to give you a second example of what happens when you do that.”, he said without turning around, but he did turn around to Nico to say, “See you at dinner, dude.” with a jokester smile and he turned back around to leave the cabin.

Nico, instead of spewing another threat, decided to plop down onto his bed. And if he fell asleep from exhaustion and almost missed dinner if it weren’t for Will Solace coming into his cabin and waking him up, then that’s his business.


End file.
